All I Want for Chistmas is Gary
by allthingsmiranda
Summary: it's chistmasssss, I'm writhing an Christmas Fan fiction. Hope you Enjoy. Please Review x


**Okay Guys, If Miranda ran away to wick AFTER she find out about Tamara and Gary! But now at Christmas she comes home to meet a special little person. I'm writing this in first person as Miranda.**

I walked up the stairs with Ben's tea and a bowl of weetabix for his breakfast, I open the bedroom door.

"Seven a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'"

"what the Hell Miranda?" he said while he looking for his phone "it's half six"

"it's Friday it's Friday getting down on Friday" I sang again "come on, get up Ben I've been up since Five, I've had my breakfast, a shower, done my hair and make up"

"youve been up since Five, why?" Ben questioned

"I got a text from Stevie"

"the baby" I nodded at him. "oh my god, what did she have, how is everyone?"

"Stevie had a little boy. She's called him Harry" I shouted

"That's lovely, tell her I said congratulations " he sat up in bed and started to eat his breakfast.

"I will as I'm going to London to see them, I booked a train It leaves...Today"

"today" Ben said with sad eyes, I knew what he was going to say next "but I've only just got back New York I want to see you."

I smiled at him. "I know, that's why I booked two tickets"

"I've got work"

"pull a sicky. you said it yourself we haven't seen each properly with you working in New York. I know After the big apple, London will be really shitty, but the Christmas lights on Oxford streets will be fab and we can look round Harrods."

"I've never been to London before, I actually wanted to go"

"come on please Baby" I asked to him

"what time is our train" he smiled

"we're going to London" I hug him, this weekend will be amazing. My best friends, my Family and My boyfriend.

A few hours Later, we were sitting on the train. Speeding down the track past farms, the city and motorways. I looked up at Ben who was sitting on his phone, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"this is nice" I said

"what is"

"being with you" I smiled, he looked into my eyes before kissing me.

"I can't to meet your friends Stevie, Tilly, Clive" Ben paused. "will Gary be around"

"NO, no I think he's is still away travelling, Thailand I think Stevie said"

I thought to myself, I miss him, I love him, but I hate him he lied to me. I thought he was my best friend but he keep the fact that he was married from me, how could he be my boyfriend if I couldn't trust him, he wanted me to be his girlfriend. We couldn't be together, we haven't even spoke in like a year.

"Anyway" I continued "while in London I have planned a 'such Fun' weekend I have booked us in to a posh hotel..."

I put my hand into my bag and got out piece of paper and handed it to him.

"I've wanted to see this Musical forever!" I had booked us two tickets to see Wicked The Musical.

" I know, I booked us tickets to see it tomorrow night"

"I love you"

"love you more"

I put my head back on his shoulder as the train continued on down the tracks to London.

We arrived in London, we headed straight to the hospital to see Stevie and meet Baby Harry.

"little one"

Stevie smiled at me from her bed with her little boy in her arms "Harry this your Auntie Miranda and Her Boyfriend Ben"

"so Queen Kong, this is the famous Boyfriend" Tilly said

"I am, and you must be Tilly" Ben looked over at the bed "and you must be Stevie. Miranda has told me all about you guys"

"She's done the same this end, how was the big apple?" Tilly asked

"it was great. Best job I've done, I'm quite parched does anyone want a coffee"

I asked for one and Ben went get me one, Tilly went as well to get one leaving just Me and Stevie.

"look at him, so beautiful. I just want to tell the whole world about him!" Stevie said proudly.

"yes, talking about the world, have you heard from Gary lately?" I asked my little friend.

"No, why have you"

"No...I've been thinking about us, did I leave too soon? I could have got over the green card? Right?"

"I don't know, Miranda are you okay"

"yeah I love Ben, he's the best, so kind so loving but..."

"he's not Gary"

"yes but he's half around the world" I said "I just need to stop thinking about him, I need to get him out of my head"

Get him out of my head. That's what I was trying to do. After we left the Hospital, me and Ben went for a walk down Oxford Street so he could look at lights and then went to Harrods to get some tea and cake before we checked in to the hotel for the weekend.

"Welcome to London" I smiled at him. "how do you like it"

"it so amazing, love it. Thank you for bringing me here"

"thank you for coming with me, I'll make this weekend one you won't forget" I said whilst sitting on the end of the hotel bed "and why don't we start now if you know what mean"

"cheeky"

"that's my middle name"

"why don't we get some food first" he asked me and of course I said yes. So we head back into London again, I walked into an Italian restaurant and the Matirre D' took us to our table leaving us look over the menu.

"everything looks so good" Ben commented

"I know!"

"Hi, are you ready to order" I looked up at the Waiter

"Gary"

"Miranda"

"you're here? In London?" I was lost of words, Gary is here!

"yeah, I thought that I would come home for Christmas see mum, dad and my sister."

"that's great, sorry Gary this is Ben" Gary and Ben shake hands "My Boyfriend"

"nice to meet you, Ben" Gary said slowly

"same here"

"so would you like to order" Gary repeated.

"could I have some more time" Ben replied, I watched Gary walk away "are you okay"

"yeah I fine" I lied to him "I'm over Gary" I lied to him again, after the meal we walked back to the hotel. That night, I lead in bed next to Ben, Thinking of Gary.

I'm so not over Gary!


End file.
